


Summer Heat Comes Crashing In

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Quickies, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans! Carlos, Trans! Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Tyrell and Carlos share a tent and it's not only hot outside but also inside...
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Tyrell Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Summer Heat Comes Crashing In

**Author's Note:**

> A fitting fuck fic during a fitting heat wave lol

Even the night couldn’t cool the temperature down to an appropriate level. Carlos was turning and churning, causing him to get even hotter. At this point all he could do, was remove his undies. Next to him laid Tyrell. He seemed to be in a deep slumber already. How he could wear his top and bear it, the younger soldier didn’t understand.

“Fuck it,” he grunted to himself. They were men among each other. Carlos peeled off his boxers and felt a slight relief once they were gone. And still, it wasn’t enough. If he could, he’d take off his entire skin and maybe his muscle mass with it. Now that he was naked and very aware of it, Carlos was met with another problem: his libido.

The situation was just so unlucky: hot day after hot day, not much action going on in the camp, the pressure to work hard constantly, cramped sleeping places and then there was the undeniable sexual tension between him and his tent mate. Speaking of which, they never found release once they’d started flirting.

Carlos rolled over to look at Tyrell. “Ty?”

“Hm?”

“You sleeping?”

“Not anymore,” the other male grunted and turned around, facing his friend and colleague. “What?” He squinted and tried to look at Carlos without his usual glasses.

“I can’t either. And I was thinking, we never-, you know?”

“Know what?” Tyrell huffed. Sweat was forming on his brow and he subtly sniffed at his sweaty shirt.

“A few days ago you and I tried… stuff. What do you say? Finish what we started?” Carlos threw a cheeky smirk.

Tyrell looked super serious before breaking his façade and into laughter. “You crazy son of a bitch.” He shook his head but eventually added: “Fine, I’m in. I couldn’t sleep either. This might do it.”

“We might get sweatier,” the younger mercenary said, as if he even cared about it at this point.

“Man, we’re already soaked. A quick shag isn’t going to make a big difference,” Tyrell commented and then their mouths crashed into each other and hands started to act possessive. The older man’s nails slid across Carlos’ slick back all the way down to his ass. Tyrell sneakily slipped between and moved his hands between the other man’s legs.

“Shit, you’re this hard already,” he huffed.

Carlos let out a breathy sigh: “Obviously. What about you?” Blatantly he found his friend’s private parts. Fingers explored soft, fleshy folds and a tight heat, causing Tyrell to groan and bite down his own fist. Carlos clearly knew how to entice the other man with just a few strokes and amazing finger skills.

“Come, Ty, let’s feel good _together_ ,” he whispered in his lowest tone.

The smaller man retreated his hand and focused on himself. He pulled back some skin, exposing his dick better. Tyrell followed his actions and shuffled closer to his partner so their junks could touch. Carlos wolfishly grinned, baring his teeth at the hot sight.

“I’m bigger,” he bragged.

“Shut up. That’s just the angle,” Tyrell snorted before thrusting his hips harder, grinding his dick against Carlos’, causing him to moan uncontrollably. Their hot breaths bounced off each other, sweat mixed together, wet skin rubbed against wet skin, making the mercs one sticky mess. The air around them got denser than before. At one point, Tyrell got sneaky and Carlos gasped on impact of his friend’s finger inside him. The older man found the G-spot rather quickly and with his motion, drew Carlos closer to him.

“D-damnit, Ty. I knew you w-would be good but- _fuck_!” The younger soldier swore he saw stars. When Tyrell pulled out, his entire finger was coated in Carlos’ sticky wetness. Not long after, his deed was rewarded with Carlos’ mouth on Ty’s dick. Almost like a starved dog, he was lapping at it, sucking it between his full lips. Desperate, Tyrell bucked his hips up, giving the younger man more to swallow.

Once both had reached a satisfying climax, they quickly cleaned up some of the mess they’d made, only to return to their warm blankets and mattresses. Tyrell had put on a new shirt and undies. He grinned when his partner was still naked. “You’re gonna sleep like that?”

“You got a problem with that?”

Tyrell shook his head. “Nope. But it’s not my problem if the bed bugs bite your ass.” That unexpected comment made Carlos laugh. “Whatever. I’ll manage. Thanks, Ty.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Not much later, they fell asleep, back to back.


End file.
